


Techno steals Quackity's wings

by piggy_does_smut



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Wing removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy_does_smut/pseuds/piggy_does_smut
Summary: Quackity confronts Techno, it goes really, REALLY, wrong.
Kudos: 39





	Techno steals Quackity's wings

"If there's one fight I'm not gonna lose, it's this one." Quackity said it, thought it, even felt it with so much confidence.

He had been so sure of himself. He had the upper hand. He never thought Techno would be able to sidestep him and slam his head into the ground.

He took down Quackity so fast he'd barely realized he'd lost while Techno put a knee on his back and held him down with the pigmans greater size.

"You really thought you had what it takes to win against me?" Techno asked, putting his hand on Quackitys back to prevent him from trying to push his upper body up.

"Fuck you, you fucking pig headed chicken shit-" Quackity flapped his wings trying to hit Techno with them. Instead of hitting him, he gave Techno an idea.

"Your wings will make a lovely trophy.” Techno rumbled, grabbing the base of one and lightly stroking it.

"What are you talking-" Techno cut him off by plucking a few golden feathers, sending pain up his spine. 

“Such gorgeous feathers.” Techno said as he held the several feathers he’d plucked in front of Quackity’s face. “Don’t you think your wings would look awfully great mounted on my wall?” Quackity felt horror fill his body as he realized what Techno was talking about.

“Please- Don’t do this.” He suddenly pleaded, the realization of how powerless he was had hit him.

“And why shouldn’t I?”

“Because it- it’s fucked up!”

“And you think I care?” Techno laughed hard, it boomed in the small room. He finally stopped and dropped his tone, growing serious. “Blood for the blood god.” Quackity let out a pained scream as Techno dug the end of his picaxe into the sensitive skin at the base of one his right wing.

Techno used the pickaxe to dig out the muscle and bone from the base of his wing. Quackitys head spun as pain crept through his body. He did his best to grit his teeth and prevent himself from screaming in pain again, but pained sounds continued to crawl up his throat.

Techno ripped the wing off his back, it made a sickening sound as his wing detached from his back. Techno held up the wing and inspected it, careful to keep blood off the golden feathers. 

“Truly a magnificent thing.” Techno rumbled. Quackity panted hard, clawing at the ground, trying to push Techno off his back. He was already so weak. He couldn't believe one of his wings was  _ gone _ . He focused on the rest of his strength and fought hard to roll over.

He felt good when Techno shifted and nearly fell off of him. Techno had momentarily lost his balance due to being distracted by the wing. Techno put the wing on the ground beside them, then growled and put more weight on Quackity’s back, knocking the wind out of the smaller man. He roughly grabbed his left wing, stretching it out and giving himself a clear shot of where it attached to Quackity’s back.

The picaxe dug into his back again, ripping a fresh scream from Quackity. Techno was faster this time, quickly digging into the muscle and flesh. Techno used his hand to dig with his fingers to rip apart the skin. Quackity sobbed into his arm, 

“Ph- please! Stop! Stop!”

“I’m almost done.” Techno rumbled above him, digging the pickaxe in again and using it to pull away the wing.

Finally, he was done. Techno stood up, taking his weight off Quackity back and making him weeze. Quackity was too weak to get up. He wanted to run, he wanted to stand and move his legs, get as far away from Techno and this hell as possible, but he was just so exhausted. 


End file.
